


A Word She Never Learned To Pronounce

by A Melon Most Bitter (Darwise)



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Citrusy But Not Quite A Lemon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mutual Attraction, Not a Love Story, Unapologetically Non-Canon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwise/pseuds/A%20Melon%20Most%20Bitter
Summary: The bus ride back home is quiet, and contemplative. As she sits in the rearmost seat and wipes the tears away from her eyes, Eve knows that for as long as she lives, she'll never forget the night that they shared together. Rated Explicit for heavy moments of eroticism, but no outright sexual acts are graphically depicted.





	1. Chapter 1

The first (and _consequentially the last)_ time Eve Staccato steps into the Long Life Diner, it isn't because she's hungry, but rather because she's in desperate need of a change of pace. Fresh off the boat for nearly five months, the stress of college classes and culture shock finally boiled over into a fight with several other girls in her class that left her with several ripped textbooks, a bruise just above her right eye, and an even larger one to her pride.

The waitress that greets Eve takes one look and passes her a menu with a sympathetic smile.

"Just let me know when you're ready to order dear."

"Thanks..." Eve sighs, and runs a hand through her hair. She glances over the menu, and for the first time since she's turned twenty-three, takes a look at the alcoholic section.

"Actually, miss? I'll have a Mew York style draft please?" The request comes out squeaky and uncertain, and the waitress picks up on it like a bloodhound. She gives her a searching look, as if trying to find the words to dissuade her from what could potentially be a series of bad mistakes.

"...Are you sure you wanna do that? It's still pretty early in the afternoon."

Eve quickly reaches for her wallet, and her heart skips a beat when she feels an empty spot in her skirt pocket where it should be. She jumps off of the stool with a start, and quickly starts patting herself down in an effort to find it.

"Oh no. Oh nononono. It's gotta be here somewhere!" Her eyes scan the floor of the immediate area, but the wallet isn't there either. Her best guess is that it fell during her scuffle, and knowing how petty her classmates are, it's likely that she'll never see its contents again. She sits back down at the counter, and clenches her hands to the sides of her head, trying her best not to break down in front of a bunch of random strangers.

"Do you need me to call someone?"

"No! No... just... give me a bit."

Around that moment, another woman walks into the diner that causes the waitress to sneer. The two lock eyes, and the waitress glares daggers at her as she shakes her head.

The message is as clear as day: Not this one. Keep moving. Work your devilish charms on any other girl in this bar, _**but leave this one alone.**_

The woman in question simply smirks and takes the seat closest to Eve.

"Excuse me... Miss? Are you alright?"

When Eve finally composes herself enough to turn and answer the woman, her heart skips another beat.

The woman seated next to her is dressed in a black half tee with a yellow trim that immediately draws the eyes to her exposed midriff. Despite being baggy, her pants are just as provocative; pulled down low enough that the contours of her well-toned hips are on full display.

The woman clears her throat, and Eve (who suddenly realizes that she's been staring) quickly adjusts her gaze. Green cat-like eyes, and handsome features stare back at her, and despite Eve's less than stellar first impression, the woman smiles at her warmly. Tufts of black hair are styled up in a peculiar fashion that Eve has never seen before; almost like another pair of ears punctuated by a streak of white near her fringe.

"I don't mean to intrude, but you look rather distressed. Can I help you with anything?"

Her voice hits Eve's ears like a warm glass of milk and honey; soothing her nerves, and leaving Eve completely and utterly captivated. Not used to attention from such an attractive person, she blushes.

"Oh! No... Uh. Probably not. I just- my uh.... wallet."

The more words she tries to get out, the more they become tied over each other. To her credit, the woman listens patiently and attentively.

"I think I understand. You lost your wallet?"

"...Yeah."

"I see. That's... most unfortunate. Did you lose anything of importance?"

"No, but I had all of my Identification In there." Eve sighs again, and the woman pats her hand on her back.

"So nothing that can't be replaced then?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You still look rather upset."

Eve shakes her head.

"It's not just that. It's been a really long day. I don't have my student pass, so I can't take the shuttle back home to Sunwich." Eve groans. "And that means I've got to figure out how I'm gonna get home tonight."

"Well I could certainly help you with that."

The woman takes out several hundred yuan bills from her pocket, and places them in Eve's hand.

"Will this cover the fare?"

Eve nearly jumps out of her seat when she counts the money.

"Whoa! This is way too much; I can't take all of this!"

The woman shakes her head with a smile.

"I insist. You've had a terrible day, and I think you could use some good fortune."

"Yeah, but still..."

"How about a compromise then?"

The woman places a hand on Eve's thigh, and all of her higher thought processes shut down as the blood rushes to her face.

"You take the amount for the fare, and in return... you let me buy you dinner and a drink with the rest. Would you be alright with that?"

The realization this woman is interested in her is a massive shot of adrenaline to Eve's morale, but a small part of her is reluctant to agree right away. She's not a stranger to relationships, but it's the first time in her life that anyone has ever been this forward. It's a lot for her to process at once, but at no point does the woman pressure her. She simply watches her face with an easy smile.

Eventually, she makes her choice. A change of pace could be just what she needs. She extends her hand-

"Only if you tell me your name first; I'm Eve."

-And instead of a handshake, the woman plants a gentle kiss against Eve's knuckles that takes her breath away.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Eve; My name... is Klein."

* * *

It only takes two beers and an order of burgers and cheese fries before the two of them are laughing and joking together like old friends.

"San Junipero you say? You're quite a ways from home. How has Piecewood been treating you so far?"

"Yeeaaaaah... not so great. Most people are nice out here, but the people in my classes are just... I dunno. What about you? Where are you from?"

"...Sunwich, born and raised. I haven't lived here in some time, so I'm staying in a motel not too far from here."

"You certainly don't dress like any of the locals."

Klein smirks.

"And _you_ certainly don't seem to mind."

Eve blushes, and focuses on finishing the last of her beer. Klein motions to the waitress for another, and she scowls in return.

"Kid... you still good to drink?"

Business has been slow, so she can't outright refuse service to customers, her boss wouldn't stand for it. That doesn't mean that she won't at least _try_ to keep this girl from doing something stupid.

"Yeah, I'm good for more!"

"...You sure?"

Klein wraps an arm around Eve and pulls her close, causing her to yelp and then giggle shortly after.

"You heard the lady. Another beer please."

"...Coming right up."

The waitress pours another pint for Eve, who quickly puts down half of the mug.

"Oh man. I didn't realize just how bad I needed to unwind! I feel great!"

"I'm glad to know you're feeling a bit better. Once you finish your food, you should probably go catch that bus."

Eve waves her hand, and her head bobs a little. The alcohol is starting to catch up with her.

"Yeah... I think you're right. Can you walk me over to the stop later once we're done?"

"Of course."

Eve playfully punches Klein on the shoulder, and titters.

"Awww... thanks Klein, you're the best!"

Eve takes another gulp of her beer, and when she finishes, Klein takes the rest of it away from her and drinks it for herself.

"Hey!"

"I think that's more than enough for you. We'll take the rest of your food to go."

Eve pouts, but doesn't put up a fuss as Klein settles the bill. As the two of them wait for the food to be bagged, they fall back into conversation.

"So I'm guessing that one of your classmates gave you that bruise on your face?"

"Yeah. The crazy part is, I don't even remember what we were all fighting over... Probably something stupid."

"You don't strike me as the fighting type."

"I don't like to fight, but mom and dad made sure that I learned how to defend myself; and I'm pretty tough, if I say so myself!"

Klein arches an eyebrow, and grins.

"Really now? A short little thing like you?"

Eve laughs, and wags a finger inches away from Klein's face.

"Hey now. I could take you! You're not the only one with sick abs."

"Mmmm-hm. Whatever you say."

"I'll prove it. Come on outside, and I'll show you my moves."

Klein snorts, and gets up from stool. She ruffles Eve's head, which causes her to pout even harder.

"If you want me to put you on your back that badly, then who am I to refuse?"

The two of them leave the diner, food completely forgotten. Behind the counter, the waitress shakes her head sadly.

_That poor girl is going to get her heart broken..._

* * *

Once they get to a reasonable distance away from the diner, Klein watches with barely contained amusement as Eve struggles to hold herself up in a wrestler's stance.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"Uh-uh. You're gonna get it for all that crap you were talking, sis."

"If you say so."

"Well? What are you waitin' for? Come get it!"

The goofy grin on Eve's face makes it impossible for Klein to take her seriously. Still, she indulges her, and moves her legs into a wider stance. She raises a hand, and beckons her forward.

"After you."

Eve takes the bait, and runs in charging like a bull. Like a flash of lightning, Klein's arms snaps out in front of her and snatches Eve by the wrist; lifting her up of the ground.

When Eve manages to wrap her legs around her midsection, and send her skidding into the ground with her own inertia, Klein is more than a little surprised. Before she can even get off the ground, Eve is on top her and crossing her legs over her arm. She applies just a small amount of pressure...

"Ow. Ow! **OW!**"

And Klein promptly taps out.

Eve lets go, and stands up. She quickly dusts herself off, and leans over Klein.

"Hey, I warned you!"

A well placed foot swipe puts Eve on the ground right next to her, and Klein quickly rolls on top of her, pinning both of her legs down with her knees, and holding her arms against the ground with her strength. The two stare at each other, panting from the exertion their brief bout has caused them. Straddled atop Eve, Klein leans in and grins smugly.

"Looks like I win."

Eve isn't exactly sure what comes over her, but before she knows it, she's raising her face off of the ground and kissing Klein as hard as her position allows. The hands holding her down move to cup the sides of her face as Klein returns her affections just as passionately. They're both vaguely aware of the cars speeding down the road just a few feet away from where they are, but they're so caught up in each other that neither one feels any need to stop.

But just as Klein slides a hand down her skirt and rakes her teeth against her lips, a deafeningly loud car horn blows, causing the two to scramble apart.

Inside of a red sedan, a random woman looks down at them in disgust.

"Get a room, you two!"

She puts the car back in drive, and speeds down the road, leaving the two lovers in stunned silence.

Klein lets out an embarrassed chuckle, and gets up off the ground, while Eve stares dumbly at her, wishing that she was anywhere other than where she is right now.

"Hmhm! I think we may have gotten carried away a little bit."

Eve hides her hands in her palms.

"You think?!"

"Well, the night certainly doesn't have to end here."

Two strong hands grasp her own, and gently move them away from her face. One is outstretched to help her up, while the other teases a finger against the same spot on her lip where Klein's teeth were only a moment ago. The look in her eyes makes what she wants perfectly clear.

"...Would you like to stay the night with me?"

Despite her naivete, there is zero doubt in her mind about how the rest of the night will play out for her, should she agree.

And as she takes her hand, Eve sees absolutely no issue with that.

"Yeah, let's get outta here."


	2. Chapter 2

The room itself is surprisingly well furnished for a motel. A worn, but clean sofa sits just a few feet away from a sizeable flat-screen television, but Eve has little time to take any of it in, as Klein all but pounces on her the moment she locks the door behind them. Klein initiates the kiss this time, pushing her back towards the wall, and sucking her lip every time she pulls away.

It isn't until Klein steps back and starts to remove her top, that Eve begins to have reservations about the speed at which they're moving.

"Klein, hang on a sec."

"Hm? What's the matter?

Her hands pause just as the hem of her shirt brushes past her nipples, and Eve swallows a large lump in her throat. Klein cocks her hips to one side, and although her face is obscured by her shirt, Eve is almost certain that there's a sultry smile hidden just behind the fabric.

"Can we just... I dunno, take a breather?"

Klein quickly pulls the shirt back down, and to Eve's surprise, it isn't a pair of smouldering eyes that greet her, but a warm and considerate smile instead.

"Of course, was there something in particular that you wanted to do?"

Klein run a hand through Eve's hair, petting her like one might a cat. Despite her roguish appearance, her hands are surprisingly soft, and leave a pleasant tingle on the parts of her scalp that she touches. The sensation alone is enough to cause Eve's posture to slacken, and lean even further into her touch.

Klein's face is only inches away from hers as she whispers.

"Anything you like, just name it."

Eve regains enough of her wits to remember her actual request.

"...Do you think we could watch a movie first?"

For a moment, Klein's finely crafted persona cracks, and a look of genuine surprise peeks through, causing Eve to immediately feel nervous.

"Uh... did I say something wrong?"

"Oh! No, not at all! I just wasn't expecting that sort of a response..."

Eve grins, and wraps both arms around Klein's waist pulling her close enough for her head to rest comfortably against her chest.

"Be honest with me Klein," Eve teases. "You were hoping to get right into it, weren't you?"

As Eve cranes her neck upwards, she takes the deepening blush on Klein's face as a sign that her would-be suitor isn't as cool and collected as she initially appeared in the diner. Surprisingly, the realization only serves to make Klein even more attractive in her eyes.

Now more than ever, she wants to get to know this woman who walked into her life only a few hours ago, and peel back her layers of mystique currently in between them. For as friendly and outgoing as she is, Eve has never felt such an irresistable connection to someone else, and she's positive that Klein feels it on some level as well.

"...Would you think less of me if I said yes?" Klein all but pants in her ear, hot with embarrassment, and something far less innocent.

"Nah. I'm feeling pretty riled up too..."

Eve places a kiss on the crook of her neck, and smiles.

"But I still wanna watch something first!"

* * *

One hour (and one action romance flick) later, Eve readjusts herself on the sofa and quickly settles into her position as the little spoon. Klein drapes an arm over her stomach, and Eve's hand soon takes a hold of hers as the two continue to watch the movie.

Another couple of minutes pass, and Klein slowly slides her other hand down the back of Eve's skirt. Eve doesn't take her eyes off the movie, but the way that she wiggles against Klein to give her hand more room lets her know that her ministrations aren't unwelcome. She leans her head against Klein's chest, and sighs contently.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?"

Eve playfully jabs an elbow into Klein's ribs, causing her let out an involuntary "oof!" in response.

"The movie, dummy! Were you even watching, or were you too busy getting 'touchy feely' to pay attention?"

In retaliation, Klein dips her hand lower against the curves of Eve's hips and runs a finger along a very sensitive stretch of skin, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Eek! I'm ticklish you jerk!"

"Serves you right." Klein says smugly "And for your information, I've actually seen The Fourth Kalpa before. It's a stellar movie, although I feel as though the love story is completely unrealistic."

Eve turns her head towards her as if she'd just been slapped.

"Whaaa? You're crazy! Those two were made for each other!"

"I disagree."

Klein makes a gesture towards the characters engaged in a passionate kiss on-screen. The taller, and more villainous looking of the two is Bea Crowley, the main character and anti-heroine of the film. The woman in the elaborate blue dress is Princess Gaibon, deuteragonist and romantic foil to Bea.

"Look at them. They inhabit two entirely different worlds. Bea knows this, which is why she's so hesitant to even get involved with her in the first place."

"Well, yeah... everyone loves a good 'forbidden love' story; and it's not like Bea doesn't warm up to the idea of staying with the Princess anyway."

Klein scoffs.

"If there were any sense of realism, Bea would have never stayed with her past their first night together."

"Why?"

"Because Bea knows that the Princess is too good for her. You've seen the sequel, right? The Princess winds up dying by Bea's own hand, and she winds up on the same self-destructive path that she was on before she came into her life."

"But she brings the Princess back to life though!"

"Only to leave her for good, because she's willing to leave the love of her life behind if it means keeping her safe."

"Yeah, I've seen the movie, and I get the plot points, but I still don't get why you don't think the relationship is realistic."

"Eve, there are people that exist in this world incapable of doing anything other than looking after themselves. They destroy everything that they touch, and ruin the lives of those that stay near them for too long, not because they don't want to change... but because they can't. They can try to dress it up as best as they can, and they might even meet someone that can convince them to better themselves... But the moment those people disappear from your life, you just wind up falling back into the habits you're familiar with. Nothing changes, and you're right back where you started, wishing you had never tried in the first place."

"Klein..." Her voice is tender with concern. "Are we still talking about the movie?"

She focuses her attention back to the movie, and doesn't say anything. The hand playing at her waistband moves away, and Eve sighs dejectedly as she looks towards the screen. The big confession scene is playing, and Eve flushes red as the two characters start getting more and more frantic in their need to touch one another. Soon, articles of clothing are being taken off, and once Bea places a scarred hand upon the Princesses' breast, Eve is suddenly all too aware of just how aroused she is.

Behind her ear, a hot breath of air tickles her neck.

"Eve... turn around. I want to see your face." Her voice is low and throaty. There's a change in the air, and now, neither of them are concerned with the movie playing on the television.

"...Okay."

Klein moves the hand playing at the waistband of her skirt away, and Eve turns her body around on the couch to face Klein. They lock eyes, and a single word comes to mind as she takes in the expression on Klein's face.

Need.

There's so much that she wants to say in the moment. She wants to spill her heart out, and tell her how no one has ever made her feel like this, that she doesn't care what kind of life Klein led before tonight. She wants to tell her that anyone can change if they really want to.

All she needs, is someone that'll love her.

She opens her mouth to speak...

And Klein's tongue slides right in, stealing the words away in an instant.

A hand slides up past her thigh, and unzips her skirt while the other starts to massage her through her panties. The cry that leaves her throat causes Klein to pull her lips back and bury her face in Eve's neck, biting and suckling with enough force to leave marks much too big to hide.

Within seconds, they're both naked and grinding up against each other in a frantic pantomime of the characters on-screen. Several times, Eve tries to tell her how she feels, but each time, a new touch and a new sensation takes away more of her ability to think straight. It's nearly impossible to do anything other than weather the storm as Klein teases, touches, and plays with her body like the strings on a well-tuned instrument.

The smouldering look on Klein's face as she drags her tongue across her in slow, painfully deliberate strokes is enough to cause Eve to whine impatiently. She tries more than once to raise her hips off the bed, but each time, Klein's hands press on her sweat-drenched stomach and force her back down. There's an almost vindictive air to her gaze, as if to say: _"This is what you get for making me wait so long. Now, I'm going to take my time, and you're going to enjoy every moment of it... at my pace."_

As she fights through the haze of her fourth climax of the night, Eve tries one last time.

"Klein... I need to say... _**please**__...!_"

Klein's tongue starts to travel lower, while her hands travel upwards...

And the love is lost to lust for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crop status: Watered.
> 
> But seriously though, we desperately need more proper Yuri up in this fandom.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning breeze blows in from the open window and rouses Eve from her sleep. She yawns out of reflex, then wakes with a start as two hands wrap around her stomach and give her a gentle squeeze.

"Good morning." Klein purrs. "Sleep well?"

Eve groans, and squirms self-consciously under her grip. The bed sheets are damp with their exertion, and the insides of her thighs are still uncomfortably slick. Right now, the only thing that Eve wants is a nice hot shower, followed by a hearty breakfast, but the part of her that's head over heels for the woman laying beside her is quick to stifle her complaints in favor of a more palatable answer.

"...Yeah. I'm still a little tired, though."

"After last night, I would be surprised if you weren't."

She leans in, and kisses Eve on the cheek before untangling herself and getting out of bed.

"Now I don't know about you, but I am in desperate need of a shower."

At that, Eve exhales, suddenly feeling a little silly about possibly offending her lover.

"_Phew..._ I thought I was the only one feeling kinda nasty right now!"

She slides off of the bed after Klein, and stretches her arms above her head. Her joints make several popping noises as she shifts from one side to the other, and by the time she's finished, Klein is already inside the bathroom with the shower going at full-blast. The door is wide open, and she can see Klein's silhouette against the shower curtain as she lathers up.

"Coming? There's plenty of room inside."

She peeks her head past the curtain, and Eve hesitates for only a second before moving into the bathroom to join her: There's no good reason to be shy around her at this point.

As she steps into the stall beside Klein, she gives her a mock glare and wags her finger.

"No funny business, got it?"

Klein rolls her eyes and chuckles. She grabs a bottle of shampoo off the rack and squirts a dollop on top of Eve's hair.

"I'm not really a fan of morning sex, so there's no need to worry. Nothing but squeaky clean-thoughts in here! " She speaks with a lilt in her voice as she starts to lather the soap in Eve's hair. After a moment, she pauses.

"...Do you mind if I undo your pigtails?"

"Huh? Oh, I forgot I still had my hair ties on; go right ahead!"

Eve smile warmly as Klein reaches up, and carefully removes each hair tie. When she's finished, she steps back, and her breath catches in her throat. A blush rises on her face, and Eve is quick to try and comfort her.

"What? What's wrong?"

Klein shakes her head.

"Nothing wrong! I just... hm. I uh..."

Under the shower head, Klein gazes deep into her eyes, blush growing deeper with each passing second.

"I feel as if I'm only just now truly seeing you...You're a very beautiful woman, Eve."

Eve smiles bashfully, and leans her head against Klein's chest in an impromptu hug. She doesn't really know how to react to the words, but knows that they mean more to her than she can express.

"I love you."

It slips out, unwilling to be contained any longer. Almost instantly, she can feel Klein stiffen against her.

"...You really shouldn't; you barely even know me."

There's a waver in her tone. It's the most vulnerable she's heard Klein yet, but she remains undeterred. She pulls her head back, and mingles their fingers together.

Klein doesn't resist.

"Don't lie to me; I know that you can feel it too."

"...Feel what?"

Eve squeezes their hands even tighter, causing Klein to wince.

"This _**pull**_!" She exclaims. "This connection! I don't know what to call it! I just know I've never felt this way about anyone before... It's like every time I look at you, I feel like..."

She takes several steadying breaths, feeling herself getting frustrated at her inability to properly convey her feelings.

Thankfully, Klein fills in the blank for her.

"...Like I want to stay with you forever."

Eve chokes back a sob, overcome by emotion at Klein's confession. She places a hand under Eve's chin, and tilts her face upwards to face her once more.

The kiss that they share is like none other that came before. Gone is the needy hunger of last night's affair, and in it's place is a warm, fulfilling, and utterly blissful feeling that washes over them with each caress of their lips. It's a feeling of safety and security that words cannot ever come close to describing, and in that one fleeting moment, Eve is certain, more than ever before, that they're meant for each other.

The steam of the shower eventually forces them to break away, and they go back to silently washing each other off in the shower, both of them sharing small, but meaningful smiles with one another as they rinse the last of the shampoo off.

* * *

When they finally exit the bathroom, Eve is floating on cloud nine; all smiles and giggles. Klein smiles as well, though hers doesn't quite reach her eyes.

She's already getting dressed as Eve continues to dry herself off.

"Are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

"...How does breakfast sound?"

"Great!"

Klein nods as she slides an arm into her shirt sleeve.

"I'll go grab something from the diner then. What would you like?"

"Another one of those burgers would be great right now." She licks her lips, and as Klein pokes her head through the top of her shirt, she gives Eve a skeptical stare.

"...A cheeseburger? In the morning? Really?"

"Really!"

Klein holds her gaze for another second, then shrugs.

"If that's what you want. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon."

She adjusts her shirt, then puts on a sturdy looking jacket that Eve doesn't recall seeing before.

She opens the door, and just before Klein can shut it behind her, Eve calls out to her.

"Klein?"

Slowly, she turns around to face Eve.

"Love you!"

"...Yeah. Me too."

The door closes with a click, leaving Eve alone in the room. She finishes drying off, then gets dressed. With nothing else to do, she flops back onto the sofa, and turns the TV back on.

She flips through the channels, and stops when she finds one playing an old action movie. She watches it for the better part of an hour, but she's still so elated by everything that her heart really isn't into it. Instead, she's thinking of how she's going to introduce Klein to her parents without them freaking out... might not be too keen on her dating an older woman.

She mulls the thought over until a soft knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. Before she can get up, the door opens, and a kindly old woman walks in with a smile.

"Good morning, miss. Are you Eve, by any chance?"

Eve quickly gets up and returns the greeting.

"Mhm! Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is just fine dear. I came upstairs to let you know that your time is up. Your friend already settled the bill before she left, so don't worry about it!"

The smile is still frozen on Eve's face, but a feeling akin to a jagged rock settles in her chest, and grows heavier and heavier with each second that passes.

"Oh, almost forgot. She asked me to bring this up to you as well!"

The woman places a brown paper bag on top of the dresser, before turning around to leave.

"I'll give you a few minutes to collect your things. You have a wonderful day now!"

She closes the door, and Eve stares at the bag, for several seconds, before her curiosity wins out.

Inside the bag is a cheeseburger. It's already grown cold, and the grease has started to coagulate at the bottom of the bag.

Next to the burger, is her wallet.

_She had it this whole time..._

The implication stabs her like a knife in the heart, and she can feel her fingers trembling with an emotion she can't quite define as she takes the wallet into her hands, and opens it. There's so much money stuffed inside that it's nearly impossible for her to close it back; It can't be less than twenty-thousand yuan.

She tosses the burger in the trash bin next to the dresser, tucks the wallet into her back pocket, and leaves the motel out the back entrance.

The bus pulls up just as she reaches the station. Without a word to the driver, she pays the fare and makes her way towards the back. It's midday, and since everyone is either at work or at school, she's the only person riding. She takes a seat, and leans her head against the side of the window.

In hindsight, the warning signs were all there, but she chose to ignore them, and now, she feels stupid for trusting herself so freely to someone she only met hours ago. Was it ever love? Or was it just the overwhelming attraction clouding her judgment?

She's vaguely aware of the tears running down her face, but doesn't care enough to brush them away. The sun hits the window at such an angle that she can see her reflection perfectly. It isn't until she sees the string of love bites trailing up her collarbone that she starts to hyperventilate, the ramifications of her choices last night only now becoming apparent to her.

She's already missed two of her classes for the day, and she never called her grandfather last night to tell him where she was. There's no doubt in her mind that when she turns on her phone, she'll be swamped with a bunch of angry voice messages... to say nothing of how he'll react when she walks through the door with all of these hickies... they're too high up to cover with a jacket or turtle neck.

And what about her classmates? Her teachers? What will they say? Will gramps tell her parents?

The shame of the situation is more than she can handle. She balls her hands into fists, and curls into herself on the seat. Her sobs and hiccups echo throughout the entire bus, and the few riders that do get on mercifully give her a wide berth and leave her be.

For the rest of the ride home, Eve Staccato weeps for the loss of her dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day, I'll play it straight and give these two a proper romance story.
> 
> But alas, that day ain't today~


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Week Later...

"...And that's all for today's lecture on virtue ethics; enjoy the rest of your day everyone."

From behind her podium, Han Verrine watches as her second group of students for the day file out of the lecture hall. The majority of them were actually quite attentive today, and she feels a swell of pride at seeing so many of her them taking an active interest in philosophy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a lone student slumped over in her seat. She's wearing a lime green hoodie with the hood drawn up, and the slow rise and fall of her back is a clear indication that she's been asleep for some time. Han sighs, and clicks her tongue. Eve Staccato has never been one of her standout students, (she's middling, at best), but lately, it seems as if she's stopped trying altogether. This blatant disrespect however, is not normal for her.

She looks up at the clock by the doorway, and nods to herself; There's plenty of time before her next class starts. Stepping back from the podium, Han grabs her lunchbox from out of the alcove and makes her way up the aisle. Even as the sound of her shoes echo against the wood floor, Eve doesn't wake.

She sets her lunchbox down, then gently places a hand on Eve's back, making small circular motions until she starts to stir.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Ms. Staccato?"

The sound of her voice causes Eve to rise with a yelp. She turns towards Han, eyes wide and very nervous.

"I uh..."

"Do you mind if I take a seat here?"

She doesn't say anything, but nods. She takes a seat next to Eve, and pinches the top of her hoodie between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sure you realize how rude this is. Please take this off."

"Yeah... sorry about that."

Han pulls the hood down, as is surprised by the drastic change in Eve's appearance. The lack of her pigtails in her hair makes her look much older than she is, and the bright and cheerful smile that Han associates with her has been replaced with sunken in eyes, and a muted frown. She clearly hasn't been taking care of herself. Her gaze travels downward, and she can see the barest hints of a hickey on her neck.

Ah. That explains the hoodie then; she must be embarrassed...

Han's expression softens, and she turns to open her lunchbox. Inside are two neatly sliced pulled pork sandwich halves tucked next to three large baked sweet potatoes.

"Are you hungry? Please, feel free to take as much as you like."

She takes one half of the sandwich, then slides the box in between them. As starts to eat, Eve looks up at her uncertainly. Han tips her head once more at the lunch box, and Eve relents, grabbing one of the sweet potatoes and biting into it. A flush of color returns to Eve's face, and her face brightens up as she savors the taste.

"Whoa... this is really good! Thanks, Ms. Verrine."

"That's _Professor_ Verrine."

She gives Han an apologetic smile as she wolfs down the rest of the sweet potato. Despite her atrocious table manners, she's just glad that her student still has her appetite. She takes another bite of her sandwich, and after she finishes chewing, she addresses her student.

"You've become the talk of the class, you know."

She looks genuinely surprised by the statement, but looks slightly scared to ask for details.

"...What for?"

"I know you've been absent for a few days, but surely you remember the fight that took place last week? You've made a strong impression, and now everybody wants to talk to the girl that won a three on one against the "Terror trio", as they like to call themselves. Miss Crocell isn't here today, but she's asked after you more than once; I'm pretty sure she wants to apologize for whatever misunderstanding occurred between you all."

"Wait... _THAT's_ why everyone's been staring at me and whispering? I don't even remember why that happened in the first place!"

"Whatever the case, you've gained quite a few admirers, though I may have already said too much."

"Oh thank goodness..."

Han smiles as some an unseen weight seems to lift off of Eve's shoulders. She breathes out a sigh of relief, and her entire posture seems to relax somewhat.

"I'm guessing you were worried that all the attention was because of something... less savory?"

Eve stiffens again, affirming her suspicions. She's certain the rest of the faculty would frown on her getting too involved in the personal lives of one of her students, but she's not about to ignore someone in the middle of a personal crisis.

"...Would you like to talk about it? You have my word that anything you say to me will not leave this room without your permission."

"Eve sighs, and places a hand under her chin. She stares at the clock at the far side of the lecture hall. A long moment passes before she shakes her head."

"I really appreciate it Professor... but I'm not sure that it's something you can understand."

"Oh, please. I was young once, and I know relationship troubles when I see them."

Eve smacks a palm against her forehead.

"It _wasn't_ a relationship." She speaks through clenched teeth, clearly trying her best not to raise her voice.

"...But you wanted it to be." Han says knowingly.

Eve leans back against the seat and stares up at the ceiling. She exhales as fresh tears run down her face. A few seconds pass before she bothers to wipe them away with a hand.

"I had so much fun that night. More than I had in years... I thought it was special. She made me **_feel_ **like I was special..."

Her breath hitches and gains volume as she speaks, but she continues, knowing that if she stops, she'll never be able to finish.

"A-A-A-And she just left... and the worst part of it was when I s-s-s-saw all the m-m-m-muh-muh-money that she left _meeeee~!_"

Her voice breaks just as she covers her face and wails into her sleeves. Han pulls Eve in for a hug as she chokes through her words.

"I feel so used... but e-e-e-e-even after all that... I still wanna see herrrrrrrr~!"

She cradles Eve against her chest and rocks her back and forth, much like once did for her own daughter in years long past. Her heart aches with sympathy, and it takes all of her willpower not to break down next to her own student. She stays silent as Eve's sobs start to taper off.

"Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

Eve mumbles something into her shirt, and she takes it as a sign to keep talking.

"...I used to be married, you know. And for a long time, it was wonderful. We were happy, successful, but most important... we loved each other. Not too long after we had our first child together, I started working on my master's degree. My focus shifted... and I became devoted to my work instead of my family."

Eve stops crying, and pulls away from Han. She wipes her face again, and regards her curiously.

"I... can't really imagine that. You're always so patient with everyone..."

"I'm not perfect, Ms. Staccato. I have my faults like anyone else. It eventually became too much for him to bear, and..."

She closes her eyes for a moment to compose herself, then continues.

"He confessed to me that he had been having an affair. We tried to make it work afterwards, but the damage was done."

"What happened after that?"

"We divorced, and he went off to start a family with his lover. He still keeps in touch with his daughter, but goes out of his way to avoid me."

She looks down at the wedding band on her finger and sighs.

"And despite how deeply he hurt me, after all of these years... I still can't bear the idea of taking this ring off."

"...You still love him, huh?"

Han turns to Eve, and smiles wistfully.

"Guilty."

Eve slumps further down into her seat.

"This feeling's never gonna go away, is it?"

"It'll get better with time."

"...You sure about that?"

Han's smile becomes a bit fuller, and she grabs Eve by the shoulders, fixing her posture back to a proper position before letting her go.

"_Absolutely_. Trust me Eve, I know that right now it feels like you've just lived through the end of the world, but life goes on. All you need right now are some good friends to help you back onto your feet, and everything else will fall into place. You have my word."

"...Friends, huh?" Eve muses. "I guess that's something I really have to work on."

"It's not nearly as hard as you think."

Han points towards the doorway, and Eve turns her head to follow her finger. A small group of students are waiting just outside the door.

"That's a study group that Ms. Morax heads. I... _may_ have told her earlier that you would be attending. Despite her temperament she's one of the more studious members of your class, and she can help you get caught up in no time."

Eve looks back towards her, and sighs reluctantly.

"This is your way of warning me about my grades, isn't it?"

Han grabs the other half of her sandwich, and eats another piece.

"If you don't get your act together, you _are_ going to fail my class." She speaks with her mouth full, completely aware of how ridiculous it makes her look, and for the first time since last week, Eve laughs long and hard. Han raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, opting instead to polish off the last bite of her sandwich. By the time she's done, Eve has already collected herself.

"Ahhh, I needed that..."

"I'm completely serious." Han states flatly. "If you don't get yourself together soon, I'll have to give you a failing grade."

"I know, I know... it's just that... well... it just means a lot to know that someone cares, you know?"

Eve smiles. It's tired and genuine, but as Han looks her over... something about it doesn't feel quite right. She stands up, and grabs a handful of Eve's hair, causing her to yelp in discomfort.

"Hold still."

"Ouch! Hey, w-what are you doing?"

"Almost done... and there. _Much_ better!"

"What gives?!"

Han reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a small mirror which the holds up to Eve's face.

The pigtails in Eve's hair are expertly tied up using her own hair to secure them in place. Carefully, she reaches up to touch each one before looking back at Han agape.

"You look good with your hair down, but I think your old look suits you better."

Eve smiles again, and quickly reaches up to wipe away the happy tears in her eyes.

"Okay... I'm seriously gonna have to get out of here before you make me start crying again... Thanks, Professor."

Han smirks, and waves her off with her hand.

"You can thank me by submitting your papers on time. Be safe, Ms. Staccato."

Eve grabs her things, and quickly makes her way down the aisle. She casts Han one last grateful glance over her shoulder before the students that were waiting for her all move to surround her in a circle. They chatter over each other at unintelligible volumes as they enthusiastically greet Eve. Han starts on her other sweet potato, and by the time she looks back up, the noise has faded, and they're already down the hall.

With an exhausted sigh, Han puts the rest of her lunch away, and makes her way back down to the podium. The bell rings, and her next group of students file in from the doorway. As they take their seats, she looks down at her notes, and clears her throat.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope you all brought something to write with, because we have a lot of ground to cover today. If you'll open your books to page seven-hundred and twenty-two, we'll start things off with a module on deontology..."

And life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I actually finished this~!  
Fun fact: This originally started it's life several months ago as a proper lemon meant to be a thank you gift of sorts, but the idea kept morphing around until I felt that the core story I wanted to write was completely incompatible with that kind of thing.  
I felt it was important to have the epilogue be told from an outsider's point of view, as it intentionally leaves certain things unanswered/up to speculation in the same way that real life tends to work (i.e. How did gramps react to Eve's tryst, assuming that she even told him? Why didn't she come back to school right away? Did she go looking for Klein? Or did she find someplace to hide out during the day?) sometimes, you aren't going to get all of the answers that you want. What is important, are the big picture things, like the fact that Eve'll be okay!
> 
> In any case, that's the end of that! I hope you found some enjoyment out of this, I'd certainly appreciate any criticisms, suggestions, or requests that y'all want to pass my way. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Side bar: The idea of Han as an Ethics Professor is one that I find extremely entertaining for multiple reasons.


End file.
